Love Isn't Always Fair
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: Based slightly on the Love Isn't Always Fair song by BVB. Frerard, GerardxFrank


**So, I was looking through all my old un-finished stories and found this one, which was no where near finished, so currantly it's like 00:30 and I have finished it. It's based on Love Isn't Always Fair by Black Veil Brides, who are just amazing. So maybe you should make sure to listen to that song first, or not, it really doesn't make much difference. If you are, then watch the Little Piece Of Heaven video by Avenged Sevenfold is well, because it's awesome and sweet in it's own special way. I'll put another AN at the bottom, because there's other stuff I want to say but can't because it might ruin the story. **

**Enjoy my beautiful little Pringles XD**

There's a boy that I like, or man, whatever; there's a person of the male gender that I like. He's perfect. There's a slight age difference, I'm 18 and he's 23; but it's nothing really, and we don't like it get in the way. We've only been together three months, but…I think I love him, and I can see us being together forever. On the first sight I was sold, he makes my weak when he smiles at me in such a way. I used to be an innocence school boy-or collage boy, not caring about anything other then music and X-box, but now I'm completely love sick. He's the first thing I think of when I wake, even after dreaming about him all night.

This perfect, older boyfriend of mine is Gerard Way. How we meet doesn't really matter anymore, though it was my mate Mikey's birthday, he's also Gerard's brother. And well, he was just there, I was totally breath taken…then slightly horny, because I'm a teenaged boy; you can't really blame me. But, this then that, and we ended up getting together.

I am currently on my way to my boyfriend's house. Tonight is the night, I will not back out this time; for I Frank Iero, will have sex with Gerard Way, thus losing my virginity.

Come on, deep breaths Frankie, in…and out. Good. All you have to do now is knockonthefuckingdoor! You haven't even got near to having sex yet and you're already freaking out.

Okay here goes…now just have to wait. I hate waiting, gives me too much time to think on how things could go wrong. I could just run for it and forget the whole idea, yeah, that's good. But I can't cause he', oh nose!

"Hey Frankie…?" I can't run from that smile currently plastered on his vampiric sexy face. So instead, I smile and wave. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No" wait…"yes, yes there is." I smile smugly once I get my words right.

He leans against the door way and sighs "And?"

I step closer to him, having no idea where my confidence is coming from. Leaning close to his ear, I whisper "Let's go to your room" and lean back again, biting my bottom lip. Grinning, showing his small teeth, he moves aside to let me in and then signals me to follow him. When he has his back to me, I let my confident face go and turn back to a worried one.

~Page Spilt~

I don't know how to take this up to the next level. I mean, I'm loving making out with him on his bed, but…I want it to go further. What if he doesn't want to have sex with me? What if I'm rushing things? What if I'm shit? Pulling me out of my thoughts Gerard pulls back from the kiss I kinda forgot we were having. "Are you alright?" I look in his eyes, filled with lust, and something else I can't put my finger on. Looking in his eyes leaves my mind goes blank, and I can't stop myself as I whisper "take me…"

~Page Spilt~

I pant next to Gerard, not believing what had just happened; and how happy I feel now. I mean, it was a little awkward, with it being my first time, and I was scared at how big Gerard's cock was compared to my hole, but somehow it fit, despite how painful it was; but once we got into rhythm it was just…yeah. I looked over to Gerard who looked distant. I lean over and place my lips on his; though his kiss was like a withered rose, no life to it. I pulled away and felt hurt. Maybe he's just tried, yeah, that's it. I put a smile back on my face and snuggled up to him.

~Page Spilt~

It wasn't exactly how I fanaticised my first time being. Don't get me wrong, the sex was better than I thought it would be…it was more the aftermath. Gerard had never been a very…passionate person in this relationship; but I would have thought that would change after we had sex. Why is it only now I'm seeing the cracks in our relationship? Looking back, it's always been more one sided. He never calls me; it's always me calling him. When he's with his mates he has more interest in them than me; hell, a lot of the time he'd more rather be with his mates than me. He's wanted to go further before when we were making out; what if…? No! Don't get ideas like that in your head Frank. I should go round and speak to him.

It was only yesterday that we had sex, but since we did, the only real things he said to were 'maybe you should go now' when we heard his parents come in. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now…No stop it Frank! At least speak to him first.

~Page Spilt~

"Can we talk?" I asked as soon as Gerard opened the door. He doesn't look that happy to see me…what if he's had that look every time I've come to see him? But I didn't notice, just like everything else?

"Yeah. I need to talk to you too" he lets me in the house, and I follow down to his basement room.

"So-"

"Maybe I should go first Frank" Gerard interrupts me, signalling for me to sit down. I waited in anticipation for him to speak. I'm seriously scared; there's too much silence right now for it to be good news. "We need to break up"

I have seriously nothing to say to that, so I just sit mouth agape, staring at him, waiting for him to tell me this is just joke. But he never does, and tears start to prick my eyes. "W-why?" I stutter; it's the only thing I can get out at the moment. He doesn't say anything, and I find my voice. "Was I shit?"

"No. You weren't shit." He says toneless, looking anywhere but at me.

"Then why?" I sob, not caring about crying in front of him. Yet again he doesn't answer, still refusing to look at me. "I-I thought I was in love with you, and…" I don't carry on that sentence, I already look a fool.

"Don't Frank. You're only making this harder on yourself"

"Harder on myself!" I don't try and stop the angry building within me. "You're the one dumping me!" I get off his bed and scream in his face. And finally he looks up at me.

"I'm dumping you because I don't want to be with you" he doesn't even look sorry for it. Then it hits me, what I had been trying to deny.

"You used me" Instead of denying it, he starts pacing the room. "You never wanted me! You just wanted me for sex…" Getting angry with him for ignoring me, I go over and hit him. "You practically stole my virginity" I whisper as he rubs his jaw,

"Go kneel and pray for closure, baby; this is just the ride that we're on. And I only took, what you gave to me" As he laughs, I walk out; out of his room, out of his house, and all the way back to my own home, where I find comfort under my blanket.

He only wanted what he couldn't have; my virginity, and once he had it he didn't want me anymore…didn't need me anymore. His lips had buried me in a lie, letting me believe we had something. My best romance I never truly had, just my temporary love.

**So yeah, I'm not too happy on the ending I think I could have written better. One of the main reasons I carried this one, is because one of my friends boyfriends only went out with her for sex. Never ended up having sex, he dumped her when he figured out she wasn't going to put out so easy. But it's like, she never realised that was his only aim until after they spilt up, she was just loved up with him to know, like Frank was with Gerard. I love writing stories with some type of awareness in it, it makes it seem more important. **

**I do hope this isn't too bad, because I have an English assessment in a couple of days where we have to write a story in first person. And if my writing is as bad as I think it is, then I'm in the shit. Then I have to do one in third person, and that is just impossible for me. I really have to stop making my authors notes so long :L**


End file.
